Romell
Romell is Nicole and Joseph's pet cat, named after Romell Henry from TGFbro. He is a main ally in Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening, and also made a cameo appearance in The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries and Twig & Pik-pik. Romell is hailed as one of the most iconic Kirby Bulborb characters. History Background In February 2019, Peter Tagg gave Nicole Griffin a Minecraft cat plush. Nicole loved the gift and decided to name him Romell, after Romell Henry from TGFbro. Peter thought Romell would be a good inclusion in Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening, so he decided to buy his own Minecraft cat plush (which Nicole refers to as "Romell the Second") so Romell could be used in his videos. Romell made his first appearance in the video Kirby Bulborb's 1K Subscriber Q&A. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Romell accompanied his owners in their adventures in Trooper Village, and was responsible for the majority of deaths in Character D's Hitman Team. He went through a portal to The Badlands, and met Ricardo and Charlie Charlie. After revealing that he is the same Romell that knows Twig and Kirby Bulborb, the two Pikmin try and kill Romell, but Romell easily defeats them. Romell then notices two cats in the background, who told Romell that Ricardo had kidnapped them. One of the cats, Sunset, became Romell's girlfriend. Romell then takes the cats back to Trooper Village, and they witness the wedding of Nicole and Joseph. After the deaths of Snowball and Sunset at the hands of Majin Buu, Romells kills Majin to avenge them. However, Ashley Buu then returns, only to find Majin had been killed. Romell is then stabbed by Ashley, and is presumed to have died. Romell was avenged by Joseph, who killed Ashley. However, Romell later returned to Trooper Village with Sans and Papyrus. This came as a shock to the other villagers, who assumed they had died. Romell told the villagers they were instead simply injuried, and that it'll take more than pieces of paper to kill them. After traveling to Hocotate with the other villagers from Trooper Village to stop Hocotate Freight from going bankrupt, Romell witnesses Leeroy Jenkins' death via Spike. Lizard then tries to kill Spike, but Romell grabs his tail and tosses him. Gallery Image0 (12).jpg Image0 (11).jpg Image0 (9).jpg fullsizeoutput_2f3e.jpeg 61216941 306709440249552 2716440512616726528 n.jpg Romell Awakening infobox.png Romell Awakening.png Kirby Bulborb, Nicole, and Romell.png Charlie Charlie's death.png Screen Shot 2019-07-13 at 11.08.46 am.png 66624363_352302895449901_3456682528423804928_n (1).jpg Screen Shot 2019-05-25 at 10.34.46 am.png 20190705 182721-1.jpg Unnamed (1).png Trivia * Romell is one of the few main characters in Peter's shows not created by him. * The Minecraft plush that Peter gave Nicole was brought from the Game store Peter was doing work experience in at the time. * The Romell featured in Trooper Village Stories: The Awakeking and The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries isn't the original Romell which was given to Nicole. It is actually another Minecraft cat plush which is refered to as "Romell the Second" by Nicole. * Romell looks similar to Slenderkitty, a character from Twig & Pik-pik. He has also been compared to Iggy from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Category:Characters Category:Pets Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Characters Category:Yazawa Family Category:Main Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries Characters Category:Twig & Pik-pik Characters Category:Self-Aware Characters Category:Kirby Bulborb's Favourite Characters Category:Memes Category:High Body Count Category:Nicole Griffin's Plushies Category:Nicole's Manga Store Category:Cats